


More Than A While

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack has always been in awe of Pitch, and years ago admitted he wanted to be with him.Pitch said that Jack was too young for him and to find someone else, but Jack returned twice more over the years, trying to explain how he felt adult, and his body was developed even if he looked a little young. Pitch turned him down both times again, and Jack just thought Pitch didn’t want him and thought he was too immature looking to be attracted to him. Jack was heartbroken and stopped returning to speak to Pitch altogether.In actual fact, Pitch was busy working on the Nightmare sand nearly 24/7, and so wasn’t really paying attention to the boy. He certainly was attracted to Jack, but upon learning the kid had feelings for him, refused to even sleep with him so that the kid (and himself) wouldn’t get hurt.They eventually meet up again in movie canon, and deal with things during it or after."Jack and Pitch talk things out after the movie while Pitch is still weak and confined to his lair. Regular-flavor Blackice again! What is even happening…
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 35
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	More Than A While

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/11/2015.

“I can’t help but feel like this might have been avoidable,” Jack says.  
  
Pitch squeezes his eyes shut against the blue-white light that blazes from the upper curve of Jack’s staff. Such light is difficult for him to bear in his weakened state, but it makes it impossible for the nightmares to approach. Jack’s not doing this to torture him. “Everything that’s passed is unavoidable.” Pitch’s voice is rough from all the screaming he’s been doing lately, and he doesn’t try to hide this from Jack. Jack and the other Guardians know how weak he is now. The only reason to hide it would be pride, and Pitch is hard-pressed to hold on to any of that when he needs a bright light in his own lair to feel safe.  
  
“So I take it you’re not interested in talking about what might have happened if I had been able to distract you from your work with nightmare sand, if I hadn’t given up because I thought the problem was that I looked too young for you?”  
  
Pitch manages to smile a little–he manages more smiles in Jack’s presence than anyone else’s. It could be _what_ Jack is, of course, but Pitch would like to think it’s because of _who_ Jack is. However much of a difference that makes. “It’s a point in your favor that you ‘gave up’,” Pitch says. “And you are too young for me.”  
  
“Maybe. But now I recognize that as a pretty feeble excuse among immortals.”  
  
Another smile managed. Jack sounds as old as he should when Pitch can’t see him. “I’ve been the same boogeyman for as long as humans have been afraid of the dark. You’re barely three hundred. Who knows how long you’ll last? The last spirit of joy I knew of went mad and became someone else.”  
  
“So you do care if I stay the same or not?”  
  
Pitch sighed. “I do. In the long balance, even fear can’t resist joy…or anything else the Guardians offer, to be honest.”  
  
“When I showed up, was that the first time one of us had approached you first?” Pitch can hear the smile in Jack’s voice.  
  
“Yes,” Pitch says. “It was very disconcerting.”  
  
“Yeah, I–I could tell,” Jack says with a laugh, and Pitch tries to scowl. “So,” Jack goes on, “is this just because of the long balance, or something else?”  
  
Pitch remains silent for a long moment, but Jack doesn’t interrupt. It feels like a secret to Pitch, that Jack doesn’t interrupt. He has a reputation as always-manic, but it’s just not true. “I think it’s about something else,” Pitch says finally. “But it’s hard to tell. Some things get less clear the longer you’re around.”  
  
“So you just act, instead?” Pitch frowns, but Jack goes on. “I could tell your offer in Antarctica was genuine. It just really, really wasn’t what I wanted.”  
  
“I know, and I should have known it then. But then…why do you keep visiting me? Surely you still don’t…”  
  
“It’s not a crush, anymore,” Jack says. “I _am_ a little too old for that. And if Sandy hadn’t come back, I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Pitch flinches.  
  
“But he did.” Jack allows his staff to dim a little–the nightmares draw closer, but Pitch can open his eyes now. “And there’s still something amazing about you. And I think now that maybe I’ve never had a chance to actually know you. But I’d still like to try to.”  
  
Pitch’s brow quirks upward. “Well, now you’ve piqued my curiosity. I really must get to know in turn someone who would think such things about me, even now.”  
  
“Even now? You’re still alive. That’s pretty impressive.”  
  
Pitch’s exhale is almost a laugh. “I could say the same for you. Stay for a while?” he asks, his voice too casual.  
  
“More than a while,” Jack answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> only-1-a reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Cute ^w^
> 
> zinfandelli said: cuuuuuuute <3 i like your normal flavors too!


End file.
